Close Form Next Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary Program Announcement (CFDA) 93.283 * Program Announcement (Funding Opportunity Number) CDC-RFA-DD10-1003 * Closing Date 12/11/2009 * Applicant Name American College of OB/GYN * Length of Proposed Project 12 Application Control No. Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Federal Share 1st Year * Federal Share 2nd Year * Federal Share 3rd Year $ $ $ 67,408 0 0 * Federal Share 4th Year * Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 Non-Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Non-Federal Share 1st Year * Non-Federal Share 2nd Year * Non-Federal Share 3rd Year $ 0 $ 0 $ 0 * Non-Federal Share 4th Year * Non-Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 * Project Title Conference on Native Maternal/Child Health: Prevention of Birth Defects, Health Promotion, and Disease Prevention !"!#$ Close Form Previous Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary Project Abstract The American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologist is applying for conference funding to convene a four-day Conference on Native Maternal/Child Health: Prevention of Birth Defects, Health Promotion, and Disease Prevention. The conference targets providers of obstetric and gynecologic care who serve American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) women and children. This conference has been designed specifically for the Indian Health Service (IHS) to address health disparities and the special needs of AI/AN populations. This conference offers the standard for providing excellent health care in Urban, Tribal, or IHS settings for AI/ AN women and children, particularly important for generalist health professionals new to maternal/child care or to Indian health settings. The objective of this conference is to provide health care providers with the tools they need to screen for alcohol abuse, diabetes, smoking and other risk factor;to identify patients at risk or those participating in risky behavior, and promote options that lead to a healthier population, prevention of birth defects, and prevention of disease. Participants will be able to identify and implement ways to positively affect standards of care and clinical practices that promote the prevention of birth defects, enhance disease prevention/health maintenance, and encourage early diagnosis and culturally sensitive clinical care. Participants will also be able to identify and implement systems intervention strategies in the assessment and treatment of women and neonates in Level I hospitals, low risk maternity units, or ambulatory health centers. The conference will provide lectures and workshops that not only address medical conditions related to birth defects but also address other related perinatal conditions. Conference participants will also be given resources and publications from ACOG that are the standard of care for the country in obstetrics and gynecology. Conference speakers are chosen for their expertise in topics being offered, and for their teaching skills, as well as for experience in Indian health settings. The conference will be held August 15-18, 2010 in Salt Lake City, Utah for approximately 110 providers. * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 110 !"!#$ Project Abstract The American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologist is applying for conference funding to convene a four-day Conference on Native Maternal/Child Health: Prevention of Birth Defects, Health Promotion, and Disease Prevention. The conference targets providers of obstetric and gynecologic care who serve American Indian/Alaska Native (AI/AN) women and children. This conference has been designed specifically for the Indian Health Service (IHS) to address health disparities and the special needs of AI/AN populations. This conference offers the standard for providing excellent health care in Urban, Tribal, or IHS settings for AI/AN women and children, particularly important for generalist health professionals new to maternal/child care or to Indian health settings. The objective of this conference is to provide health care providers with the tools they need to screen for alcohol abuse, diabetes, smoking and other risk factor;to identify patients at risk or those participating in risky behavior, and promote options that lead to a healthier population, prevention of birth defects, and prevention of disease. Participants will be able to identify and implement ways to positively affect standards of care and clinical practices that promote the prevention of birth defects, enhance disease prevention/health maintenance, and encourage early diagnosis and culturally sensitive clinical care. Participants will also be able to identify and implement systems intervention strategies in the assessment and treatment of women and neonates in Level I hospitals, low risk maternity units, or ambulatory health centers. The conference will provide lectures and workshops that not only address medical conditions related to birth defects but also address other related perinatal conditions. Conference participants will also be given resources and publications from ACOG that are the standard of care for the country in obstetrics and gynecology. Conference speakers are chosen for their expertise in topics being offered, and for their teaching skills, as well as for experience in Indian health settings. The conference will be held August 15-18, 2010 in Salt Lake City, Utah for approximately 110 providers. Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: Project Narrative.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File !"!#$